Why I Love You
by KhCcGlee
Summary: Rachel finally tells Finn she's in love with him. Finchel Fluff.


Rachel Berry was not one to be outdone. She had accepted Finn's request to be girlfriend and boyfriend on the way back from Regionals, but she still hadn't told him she loved him. She needed a way to surprise him and tell him every single reason she loved him. That's when inspiration struck.

Absentmindedly, Finn Hudson opened his locker and was surprised when a pink, folded piece of paper fell out. He reached down to grab it and realized that his name was written on the front and the 'i' was dotted with a gold star sticker. Immediately, he knew who this was from. He stood back up with a smirk on his face while unfolding the paper. "All the reasons why I, Rachel Berry, love Finn Hudson" was what the paper said in bold words across the top. His heart skipped a beat and his face seemed to crack in half with the smile he had on his face. He folded it back up and decided that this was a good enough reason to skip class so he could give the note his undivided attention while reading it. He practically ran out of the school and jumped in his car. He carefully unfolded the paper and began to read.

All the reasons why I, Rachel Berry, love Finn Hudson

He has a great personality. He is kind, caring, compassionate, and overall amazing.

His intelligence. He definitely isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but I find it cute. It makes me happy that I know I ca n teach him new words and help in making him a better person.

His eyes. I can get lost in them; they are very beautiful.

His smile. Whether it's a lopsided grin when he finds something funny or it's a smile that looks like it's about to crack his face in half. His smile always makes me smile.

His hair. More than once I have caught myself fantasizing about running my hands through it. It's cute whether it's unruly or nicely done.

His voice. It sounds like an angel. It is magical and makes me smile. I absolutely love it.

His lips are also amazing. There soft and wonderful and I love kissing them.

His laugh. Just like his voice, it is amazing and wonderful. It is a sound that can always make me smile.

His expressions and reactions to different situations. They are quite amusing most of the time and sometimes they make you gasp but all in all they are a part of who he is.

His determination. Although it may seem like he doesn't give his one hundred percent to everything, he does. When he thought the baby was his, he looked for a job everywhere and even stayed in a wheelchair to keep one. He doesn't stop until he gets a dance move just right in glee and that's very admirable.

His hands. They are big and rough but they fit perfectly with my small ones. It's like we were made for each other.

He is one of the nicest, sweetest, innocent people you will ever meet.

His bravery. He sang 'Jessie's Girl' to me which shows how brave he is.

Overall, Finn Hudson is the most amazing person ever. I'm sure I missed some reasons for why I love him, but I think that will do. I love him with all my heart.

Love, Rachel Barbara Berry.

Finn sat in his car stunned. He loved her so much and it felt great to know that she felt the same way. She was so sweet; he decided he was going to make a list himself so she could see why he loved her. She deserved to know. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and got to work.

It was the end of the day and Rachel was eager to get home and talk to Finn to see what he thought of her list. She was taking books from her locker and depositing them into her backpack when she realized something. There was a folded piece of paper lying on her locker shelf. She grabbed it and saw her name written on the front. The handwriting was unmistakably Finn's which made her even more anxious to find out what was written on this paper. She carefully unfolded it and began reading.

All the reasons why I, Finn Hudson, love Rachel Berry

Her smile. It reminds me of the sun because it makes me warm and happy, especially when she's smiling at me.

Her laugh. It sounds like rainbows. Rainbows don't have sounds, but if they did, I'm sure it would sound like Rachel's laugh.

Her eyes. They remind me of melted chocolate which is awesome because I love chocolate.

Her hair. Its long, pretty, soft, and it smells nice. I love to touch it.

The way she is always nagging people to get it perfect. It's annoying, but she only does it because she loves everyone and wants the best for them.

Her heart. It's really big. She is nice to everyone, even if they have been mean to her.

Her voice. Not only when she's singing, but also when she's talking. It's awesome.

Her style. She wears really high socks and most of her sweaters have animals on them, but I like them.

How strong she is. She doesn't stop wearing what she wants just because someone makes fun of it. That's really cool. It's something I want to be able to do.

How smart she is. She is always teaching me new things. Ever since we started hanging out more, my grades have been slowly rising. She makes me do my homework when were together after school. It sucks but it makes her happy.

How she puts gold stars after her name. It's a symbol or a metaphor or whatever for how she's going to be a star one day. She's really confident and I believe in her.

The way she kisses me. It's gentle, loving, and amazing. I love kissing her.

She understands me. It's like she can read my mind. It's creepy but cool.

Rachel is the coolest, most awesome, beautiful girl in the whole wide world. I am in complete love with her.

Love, Finn Hudson.

Rachel finished reading as tears of joy rolled down her face. She was the luckiest girl in the world to have Finn. Now she just had to find him. She ran outside and was happy to find his car still in the parking lot. As she walked closer she could see him sitting in the drivers' seat singing along to a song on the radio. He jumped at the sound of her tapping on the window, but smiled once he saw who it was. He opened the door and got out of the car. Once he was out Rachel jumped him, showering his face with kisses. A stunned Finn instinctively wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
